In Dreams
by Eugena
Summary: Lee must face his inner fears after he destroys the Resurrection Ship.
1. Lee’s Vision

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica is Property of the SyFy channel. Please R & R.

**In Dreams**

By Eugena

Rating: T

Lee must face his inner fears after he destroys the Resurrection Ship.

**Chapter One: Lee's Vision**

Kara stood on the precipice of Lee's mind, her face a beacon in his mind. He played that same expression over again in his mind. She said his name, relieved to see him again, welcoming him home to Caprica. In Caprica they had a family – two daughters and one son. The daughters looked a lot like Kara. The son looked like him. He peered into his son's eyes. They were looking across the pont. A girl's bright eyes stared back at them. Her mother, Sharon, stood behind her. Lee saw himself standing beside Sharon, placing his arm gently on her shoulder.

Lee's grip tightened on the controls of the blackbird. The still bodies of the sleeping cylons haunted his mind. They looked so human, nearly childlike in their unawareness of their impending doom. This was not the Olympia, he told himself. There were cylons here, just as there were then. He would not allow himself to believe otherwise. They were not human.

He passed rows of the model that had accused Dr. Baltar of treason. Copies of Sharon were here too. He would not miss that one; he could avenge his father at last. As he approached his first target, he heard a voice mumble in his mind…

_Kara laughed as she sprayed water at him. He dived for his hose and sprayed her back. For a moment, the uniform and all that was restricted was gone. He reached out to touch her…_

_He gasped as the woman turned around. It was Kara, beautiful as any goddess of Kobol. She smiled and the world stopped. This moment only existed for them. She asked him what he was too breathless to dare – dance._


	2. Elder Brothers

Disclaimers, etc, see chapter one

**In Dreams**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: Elder Brothers**

CLYON OCCUPIED CAPRICA

Simon – the same model four that downloaded after he examined Starbuck not long ago – looked over his medical notes. Though he knew the others' need for successful reproduction, he could not bring himself to do this. Leda offered him a great opportunity. Not many cylons had been offered an immediate breeding opportunity. As he had done many times before, Simon consulted his eldest brother, model one, called Leoben to humans.

"It troubles you again, brother?" Leoben asked.

"Yes, even though she is not here, I must still respect her wishes."

"I am sure model five would not."

"He would never be given the opportunity. Not for Starbuck's child." Simon pushed a crumpled piece of paper to him.

Leoben looked it over quickly and tucked it away in his pants' pocket. "Twelve would be happy to see this."

"Yes, brother," Simon agreed, "he has waited long enough for this news."

"You could allow him to go first."

"I am still a doctor, brother. She needs to be healed before any one of us proceed."

"There is such pain in her life. Galactica Leoben shared with me his time together with her as his soul took flight to God."

"Her pain moves me. No child should have to suffer as she did." Simon stared blankly at Leoben for a few moments. "The others warn our troublesome sister is coming, and the sixes are around the back."

"You must secure me a time in your hospital. I must see the ovaries for myself."

**oOo**

Later that day in Simon's office, Leoben looked at the ovaries and saw his hope for the future.

Starbuck had a destiny—and Leoben wished it was with him.

Three locked the model Twelves in prison. She would not dare suggest boxing.

Leoben was their greatest hope in understanding Starbuck—to achieving their future.

Leoben thought perhaps to offer a twelve's DNA for the child, but he remembered his words—only one man would do.


	3. Visitation

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

**In Dreams**

By Eugena

**Chapter Three: Visitation**

Leoben—the same model that had first fallen in love with Kara Thrace and the one whom she "sent to heaven"—stopped in front of the cylon maximum security prison. All of model twelves, the youngest model cylons were beyond this passage.

He had a right to visit twelve. After all, he was "Galactica Leoben," and that alone gave him access to this model.

A model three stood outside. Two eights stood near her. He answered the three's question before she asked, "I am here to see twelve. I must discuss strategies to destroy the Galactica."

"And what makes you think twelve has been able to talk with the contact?"

"Perhaps not," Galactica Leoben answered. "But I must speak with one of him."

"Any one?" the eight on his left asked. She had already actively connected to her fellow eights.

"The most lucid," he answered.

"Leda is satisfied," the eight that spoke before said. "You may, and remember her proposal."

Three wished to protest, but the word came from Leda, and she was not high enough to outrank her.

Galactica Leoben was content for that approval. For now, three would not ask any questions. Finally, he would be able to speak to his young brother.

He entered the prison, unaccompanied by the others. He had no guide to a lucid one. He would have to find one himself. He traveled down several corridors until he reached an open space. One twelve leaned over another, apparently feeding him.

"That one will do," he thought.

"Who are you?" he asked the tweleve who tended to the other.

"I am Tier, the Third Attempt." The twelfth cylon looked at him with those same piercing eyes Leoben had once seen on the Galactica. Leoben knew Tier would be unwavering in his duties, and decided that, indeed, Tier would be someone he could speak to.

"I must speak to you alone regarding Starbuck."

"This one will not hear you," Tier assured him, gesturing to the other twelve. "He has not yet recovered. The conditions here are deplorable."

"Fine." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Kara Thrace's ovaries are very viable and compatible to you. Leda has offered me the first breeding opportunity, but I defer it to you. It is your right."

"No," Tier denied. "I cannot. Only my genetic donor belongs with her. No matter how many of us there are."


End file.
